1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission apparatus and a signal transmission method that are suitable for, for example, when serially transmitting 3840×2160/24P, 24/1.001P, 25P, 30P, 30/1.001P/4:4:4/12 bit signals at a bit rate of 10 Gbps or higher.
2. Description of Related Art
The present applicant has already disclosed a technology for serially transmitting 3840×2160/24P, 24/1.001P, 25P, 30P, 30/1.001P/4:4:4/12 bit signals at a bit rate of 10 Gbps or higher. The 3840×2160/24P, 24/1.001P, 25P, 30P, 30/1.001P/4:4:4/12 bit signal is one type of 4 k×2 k signals (ultra-high resolution signals of 4 k samples×2 k lines). (See, for example, JP-A-2008-99189.)